1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a method for mass producing composite fiber-adhesive shafts where the shafts are connected to metallic end members, such as steel yoke portions of universal joints. The invention has particular applicability to motor vehicle driveshafts, helicopter driveshafts, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,066 discloses a method for making tubes with stoppers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,730 shows a metal tube inside a plastic tube. There is no keying of the plastic to the metal as in the present invention. The patentee is not transmitting torque from the plastic to the metal as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,190 discloses a composite material driveshaft but does not include a description of the transition of the driveshaft to metallic end members, which is the subject matter of the present invention.